Come away with me
by amyfoxyfox
Summary: Sea Patrol fic. A fluffy MikeKate story.
1. Chapter 1

_Come away with me in the night_

'Come away with me, Kate. It'll be fun.' His voice whispered in her ear, his sticky breath making made her ticklish. She giggled they sat at the bar. She could feel his soft hair gently brushing up against her arm and he leant over her, so close his nose was almost pressing against her warm skin as her whispered to her. If anyone looked up to see them now, so close they only had to lean forward a mere couple of centimetres for their lips to meet, he'd say it was at necessary action to take; after all it was particularly noisy in the bar that night. The crew were toasting to the Hammersley after her decommissioning that afternoon. They had slipped away to a spare corner of the pub, It was a time of celebration and of goodbyes; after all, none of them were really sure what awaited them now. She turned her face to his, drinking in his handsome features. He was so close she could almost taste him. The smiled simultaneously as their eyes met.

'It wasn't that funny.' He whispered again, this time his breath made her shiver.

'That not what I was laughing at.' She replied, 'I get ticklish when you whisper in my ear, remember' He smiled again, nodding his head as small fraction.

'I remember a lot of things' he whispered back, his time doing it deliberately, waiting for her reaction. He was not disappointed and he smirked as her felt her squirm. She hit him, playfully on the arm, laughing. He joined in, not wanting to stop the warm, happy sensation of hearing her laugh freely, spread through his stomach.

'Really, so do I. I remember some pretty interesting details.' She said, wiping the smirk off his face. She turned her face away from his again, picking up her drink from the counter. She could still feel his warm breath against her skin as the cool liquid ran down her throat.

She couldn't remember being this happy in a long time, actually she couldn't remember being this happy since the last time she and Mike were this close. He was like a drug to her, a particularly addictive drug, whose mere presence made her high. 6 months ago she never thought she'd ever be this close to Mike ever again, especially after what happened 5 years ago. She never wanted to feel that way again. She decided that being heartbroken once was enough to last you a lifetime. Things had changed, though. After being shot, she'd realised that life could be taken away from you for quickly that it was important to live in each moment. She decided that it was time to let Mike love her back. She wanted this to work more than anything else.

As she bought the glass up to her lips a second time, she felt his hand close over her the hand that was lying in her lap. He linked his fingers with her, and she could feel that they perfectly moulded together. She put the glass back down on the bar, without taking another sip and instead just concentrated on their connected hands. She could feel his eyes on her as she was staring at them and he gave her hand a squeeze of reassurance. They we enveloped in their own little world, nothing else mattered but the two of them; they were completely oblivious to the sets of eyes that had just come to rest on them from the other side of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

'What are they doing

'What are they doing?' asked ET, as he and the Nav stared across the room at see their XO and CO sitting at the bar. Nikki smiled. She'd been noticing the tension between the two of them since the moment Kate stepped aboard the Hammersley. She'd seen the way they always seemed to be together, how seemed to care about each other just a little more than anyone else on the ship; she'd noticed the way that they would always manage to touch each other, a brush of hands while looking over a map or his hand guiding her back as the travelled along the corridors. She was glad that the decommissioning meant they had a chance to act on those feelings, she'd been hoping for some action to happen between them.

'Well don't they look cosy?' The cheeky voice of Chefo broke through the silence of the stunned crew who were watching their two leading officers sitting at the bar, holding hands and sitting so close that it could be considered fraternisation.

'Are they allowed to do that?' asked the voice of Spider, who was still staring at them, watching the way they seemed to see only see each other. Chefo smirked, turning round so that he had his face towards the rest of the crew. The eyes seemed to be sticking out of their heads as they looked on. He was enjoying this.

'I don't see why not. At the moment they aren't officially crew mates anymore so anything that happens isn't considered fraternisation.' Buffer answered, he too turning away from the bar where Mike and Kate were sitting.

'I think its time we crashed their little party.' Chefo said, and he started for them. The rest of the crew seemed to follow on warily behind, not really sure if it was a good idea to be interrupting their CO and XO.

It took awhile for the CO and XO to realise that Chefo was standing behind them, they were too wrapped up in each other to notice anyone else. When they both finally turned to face him, they received a look of pure delight from the handsome chef. He loved any form of gossip, especially if it had to do with the relationship between the CO and XO. His eyes were sparkling with mischief as his gaze turned to each one of them in turn, looking at them with such intensity and questioning.

'Chefo' murmured the captain in welcome, desperately hoping that conversation would send away any of the self consciousness he was feeling after being disturbed in such an intimate position with Kate. It was over taken first though, by the feeling of disappointment that was rushing through him; he wished that Chefo had never turned up in the first place. He dropped her hand slowly, instantly missing its warmness as he let go.

The rest of the crew were now gathered around Kate and Mike at the bar, laughing and talking. Kate couldn't stop herself staring at Mike, she watched closely as he took a long drink from his freshly poured beer, his lips touching the frosted glass. He winked at her as he put the glass back down, before joining in the conversation with Buffer and ET. She noticed Nav looking at her with a knowing look, a subtle smile briefly gracing her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys,

Hey guys,

I know, I know- it's been a long time. I can't really say anything because I don't have an excuse. All I can say is that after seeing Guys and Dolls not once but twice in Melbourne (I fell in love with that musical and especially with Ian Stanlake ) I have found my creativeness so you should see quite a lot of stuff from me in the future.

Now I know most of you won't remember what happened last time because it's been so long so I'll just say I'm sorry now.

This bit is pretty short. Have fun reading.

Ames

Kate's head began to spin, the room began to feel crowded and stuffy and the alcohol from the smooth red wine she had been drinking didn't help the matter. She quietly excused herself from the crew, few of whom even noticed her movement as they loudly cheered on Buffer and Spiders sculling competition. 'Boys will be boys' she thought, a small smirk glancing her gentle features as cool salty air outside the pub hit her face. The breeze steadied her; calming her spinning mind a little but the buzz of the alcohol still remained. She leant on the metal railing, at first shocked by its coldness, but then settling into it. Kate looked up at the glimmering full moon, its silver rays stretching far across the calm water. The sound of the waves crashing against the shore was calming and she felt more relaxed than she had in years.

He watched her retreating form head towards the deck that looked out on the water just like he had been watching her all night. Drawn to her, like a magnet. He couldn't deny the attraction; he couldn't stop himself from concentrating every part of him into her. Mike had lost the battle; the inner tussle between heart and mind that he had been arguing for the last 6 six months. The six months that had been the worst of his life. Before she had reappeared he had been blissfully unaware of how miserable he was; now his heart ached constantly for her. He analysed every tiny movement over and over in his mind; he spent countless hours imagining and revisiting what her skin felt like, how her hair smelt and feel of her lips beneath his. Now was the time he'd been waiting for, the chance to finally show the woman he loved how he felt.

She felt him behind her before she saw him, just as she always did. She looked up as he came to stand next to her, drinking in his handsome features.  
'I thought you might appreciate some company' he murmured, his voice soft. She nodded, still looking up at him, sinking in his rich chocolate eyes. He stepped a fraction closer to her, far enough away to not break the barrier that had stood between for the past six months, but close enough that he could smell the intoxicating mixture of her shampoo and perfume. Her small hand sought out his, encouraging him to come closer and hide her from the wind that was turning colder. She found it and silently their fingers linked together, their warm palms pressed together. He came closer to her again, so close that his chest was leaning on her back, his breath warm against her skin. They stood there in silence, wrapped up in each other, content to just watch the waves for a little while.


	4. Chapter 4

This is the final part, I'm not really sure about the ending so let me know what you think

This is the final part, I'm not really sure about the ending so let me know what you think.

Oh and for the purpose of this part- the beaches in NT have no dangerous animals/ marine life.

The eyes of Nav and ET were once again watching Mike and Kate from a distance. Nav smiled, a warmth spread through her knowing that her two leading officers were now happy in each others arms.  
'I'm glad Jen and Chefo are gone' she whispered, as she turned round to face the attractive man at her side.  
'Mmm' he replied, not really taking in what Nikki was saying, instead watching how comfortable his CO and XO seemed together. He wished that it was he and Nikki out there, standing close in the moonlight but he'd have to wait a little longer for that.  
'Josh?' her warm voice called him, calling him back to reality. He looked up and met her searching eyes. He turned fully towards her, his insides glowing as she smiled up at him. He was about to do the thing that he'd been waiting to do for what felt like a lifetime.  
'Nik, are you busy on Saturday night?' he asked, as his heart beat fast and heavy in his chest. She sighed dramatically, a look of seriousness on her face as if she was deep in thought. Josh felt his insides begin to squeeze with disappointment. He looked down at his feet, trying to hide his face from her. Her soft hands gripped his face, making his eyes look up into hers. She face was alight with the brightest smile he had ever seen on it, her eyes glittering.  
'No' she said, her voice confident, 'I'm as free as a bird' ET released a breath that he didn't know he had been holding. He smiled back at her, before quickly leaning forward and putting a quick kiss on her lips, hardly brushing them.  
'It's late, come on I'll take you home.' He mumbled to her 'and maybe on the way we can talk about Saturday.' She laughed quietly as he wrapped a protective arm around her back, leading her towards the door, stopping only to bid goodbye to the few remaining others on the way.

'You wanna go for a walk?' Mike asked, whispering into her soft blonde hair. He felt her nod against his chest. They moved away from the pub, towards the beach. Their joined hands swung between them as they walked, and every now and then Kate would squeeze Mike's hand as they walked.  
'Can we go down?' Kate asked quietly as they reached the beach  
'Whatever you want, Katie.' Mike replied and she smiled, leading him down the battered old wooden walkway. They paused at the end; just before the sand started and bent down to remove their shoes. They left them in a pile before Kate's hand again reached for his. The sand was soft under their feet and their footprints followed their path. The silence between them was comfortable, nothing really needed to be said.

Suddenly, Kate let come of Mike's hand and ran towards the water, her laugher echoing around them. Her loose hair swung behind her as she ran as she ran bare foot along the beach.  
'You coming?' she called playfully through the darkness. He smiled, and just like she had down, began to run to the water. When he found her some minutes later, he was a little out of breathe. She was dipping her feet tentatively into the water, testing it was warmth. He smiled at the sight and a plan formed in his mind. He crept as quietly as he could the remaining steps towards her until he stood right behind her.  
'Boo!' he said loudly but she didn't even flinch, her body shook as she laughed.  
'Nice try, but I saw it coming.' She sniggered as he looked disappointed. He lunged, picking up her tiny body and swinging it over his shoulder, fireman style without much obvious effort.  
'Bet you didn't see that one though,' he laughed mischievously and he ran into the waves until the water was half way up his calves. He began to spin round and round, laughing as she screamed at him, trying to feign a front of anger. He placed her gently down into the swirling water. She looked up at him with a glare which dissolved at one look at him. His face housed a huge grin complete with the most adorable dimples in his freshly shaven cheeks. He looked young and carefree and completely irresistible. She couldn't help but smile as she released how completely in love with him she actually was.

'Katie, do you want to dance?' he asked, his voice soft.  
'I'd love to,' she answered and Mike took her hand and led her back up the shore to the sand. He stopped and turned to her, his heart beating fast in his chest. He'd been dreaming about something like this for months, years really. They were breaking the rules, there was no going back. This time it was his hand reaching for hers as he stepped closer to her. His other crept around to her back feeling the silky, soft material of her shirt, as hers reached up to his shoulder. He took a deep breath, savouring the moment. She smelt like salt and flowers, it was intoxicating.

They started moving gently on the spot, slowing swaying sideways. Kate was humming something softly under her breath, she wasn't quite sure what it was but it seemed familiar. She leaned in closer to him, nuzzling her nose in his neck as they danced. She closed her eyes as they swayed together, loving the feeling of being wrapped safely in his arms. He let go of her a little and stepped back so he could look into her eyes. They glistened in the moonlight, bright and sparkly pools of addictive green. She released what he was about to do just before his lips caught hers in a gentle kiss, testing her. She responded with enthusiasm, deepening the kiss; pouring all her soul into it. One of his hands had managed to find its way into her hair while the other gripped her waist holding her tightly into place against him. She reached up, one hand holding the side of his face gently the other bracing herself on his shoulder. They broke away for a second for need of air before his lips hungrily sought out hers again. She laughed as they broke apart this time, resting her hands on his chest.  
'I can't tell you how long I've waited for that' she said, he could almost feel the words her lips her so close. Kate could feel his body vibrate as he laughed.  
'Ditto, babe, ditto' he smirked.  
'Enough talking' she mumbled as she pulled him down to her, loving the feel of his lips on hers.

The end


End file.
